


Marked

by anonniemoose



Series: Beetlejuice Oneshots [5]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blowjobs, Clones, Cum Eating, Cumplay, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Humilation, Hypnosis, JUST, Reader Insert, Yandere, an insane amount of cum, an ungodly amount, fleshlight, i stg every one of my titles ever have sounded like they belong to a certain porn novel series, yandere!beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: Beetlejuice is convinced that you have been teasing him for some time now, and it's time for you to face the consequences for your actions.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Series: Beetlejuice Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562617
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm a slut for cumplay and degradation and hypnosis and I discovered yandere last year and yeah. This was written in like an hour because I didn't have it in my to write fluff. Apologies. It's pretty fucked, but I'm gonna write more because I'm a fucked up little whore.
> 
> Look I'm a sinner, I probs shouldn't have written this yet here we are. Enjoy.

You’d been tempting him for ages. You’d lived in that house for so long with him haunting you, you  _ had _ to know that he was there. Walking around in nothing but your underwear if he wasn’t lucky and nothing if he was. You were tempting him, you had been for months now. That’s the only reason he could see why you’d be wearing such skimpy scraps of lace, to seduce him.

He watched you cum on your fingers and on your toys after you stopped trying to bring people around to have sex with. He scared them off, of course. Couldn’t you see that you deserve better than them? Couldn’t you see that you deserved him?

What really pissed him off was when you started going out until the wee hours of the morning, coming home smelling like booze and sex and other men, dressed in clothes that left nothing to the imagination. Was this punishment for chasing off his competition? Were you teasing him for not being so forward? Well, he can change that.

Granted, the screaming that came when he finally convinced you to summon him was less than an ideal way to meet the love of your life, but he was sure he could get you to come around. The running towards the back door, however? That was unacceptable.

His clones managed to get you and drag you back into the living room where he stood, staring down at you as you tried your best not to panic at how the sudden change in events has left you scared shitless. You wince when you feel his cold hand brush against your cheek as he moves to play with your hair. “Y/N, why would you run? Don’t you know that it’s me, babes?” You blink up at him in shock.

“I- I don’t know who you are, or how you managed to do….. _ that _ , but please if you just go I promise that I won’t tell anyone what happe-” Your words are cut off by a loud smack across your face.

“Don’t play games with me, Y/N.” His voice is low and gravely as he warns you. “I know you have been teasing me. Why else would you act the way you do?” You shake your head, not 100% sure what he means. He rolls his eyes. “C’mon, babes. The lingerie. The teasing me with other men and women. The little shows you put on for me around the house. That.” He nods towards your dress that has hiked its way up around your waist, leaving your panties in plain view.

“I. I wear stuff like that because it makes me feel comfortable!” You protest. “I didn’t know you were there, otherwise I wouldn’t of….”

“Fucked yourself on your fingers until you came so sweetly for me?” He asks with a large, creepy grin.

You don’t even bother rising to the bait, too scared to even really consider it. “And what I do with other people is really none of your business!” You regret the words the moment they come out of your mouth. Beej leans down to grab at your face, pushing your cheeks in with his thumb and middle finger until your mouth opens and tongue is pushed out.

“Oh, Y/N. Why did you have to be such a brat? Daddy doesn’t like bratty girls.” He chastises, hair going from its vibrant green to a very, very angry red. “Perhaps I should put something in your mouth to stop all this lip, mm?” You can feel drool slowly drip down your face as you look up at him in fear, still unable to move due to the two clones holding your arms out, keeping you from getting up from your knees. “Oh baby girl, you look so precious when you drool like that.” He praises. “Let’s see if you can drool on something else for me.”

You squeeze your eyes shut as you hear his zipper open, but the scratching of his dirty fingernails against your skin makes your eyes bulge back open. “Uh uh, c’mon princess, keep those pretty little eyes up here.” You can feel the tears well up again, but you do as requested, eyes snapping up to look at his deep, brown ones. “No teeth, princess, or I’ll pull every single one of them out and we will start again.” He promises before slowly working his thumb into your mouth, dragging it open as he slowly starts to push his cock deep into your mouth, groaning at the warmth. You try to ignore the taste of flesh pressing into your mouth and the pooled spit that laid on your tongue dripping down onto your chest, the low cut dress offering next to no cover as your mouth and throat are slowly filled, forcing more drool out of your mouth, down your face and neck. You feel him press against the back of your throat, still pushing in as you gag around him loudly. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good for me.” He groans lowly as he finally bottoms out, pushing your nose against his pubes, grinding against you a few times. “Fuck, it’s like you were made to be my little cocksleeve.”

You whimper against him, causing him to groan again, pulling back to thrust into your throat. How  _ big _ was he anyway?

It takes a second before his grip on your hair tightens and slowly, he begins to fuck your throat, his pace slowly building as you just hold your mouth open and try your best not to gag, ignoring all the dirty talk coming from his mouth about how you ‘take me so well’ and are the ‘perfect little cocksucker’ and look ‘just perfect with my cock in your mouth’. Your eyes are glazed as you stare off into the distance, keeping them locked on him and yet far away from the current situation you find yourself in. It’s not until you feel him slap at your face again do you realise he asked you a question.

“Aren’t ya gonna tell me babes? Why you dress like that? Is it so others will stare? Oh, my little cumwhore, I bet it is.” His voice his teasing, but the sudden aggressiveness of his thrusts suggests that he very much believes that that is the case. You try to beg around his cock, saying that it wasn’t and to please, just slow down, but all that comes out is a garbled mess.  **“Why do you let others stare at you like that? Do you like the attention?”** He questions you, growing more and more breathless by the second, your gag reflex now fucked out but your throat feeling permanently stretched out. **“Then, I guess you wouldn’t mind if I did this.”** You nearly scream when he rips himself from your mouth, the sudden removal of his dick in your throat causing more pain than when he forced it in. You don’t scream for long though, as he cums against your face causing you to slam your mouth and eyes shut. You hear him growl. “No, whore, mouth open.” You whimper, ignoring what he says as he continues to cum and cum and cum, drentching you completely. How much does this man have to cum?

He seems to let you get away with not opening your mouth, instead moving to mark up your tits and dress.  **“** Fuck babes,  **I want to mark you in front of everyone.** One day, I fucking will.” He swears as he feels himself finish up, your hair, face, chest and tummy just drenched with his seed. “Fuck, Y/N, you look so beautiful.” He tucks himself away, a huge smile across his face. “Did you cum for me, baby?”

You are seething. “You-” You gag at the sudden taste of his salty cum on your tongue, moving to spit it out but instantly, two cum covered fingers enter your mouth and push in, his gaze intense.

“Swallow.” Came his simple order. You try your best not to cry as you obey, cleaning his filthy fingers. When he pulls them back out, you don’t get a chance to even rebut before two more fingers press into you. “Swallow.” He orders again, not budging until every drop of his cum is off of his fingers. So it continues, slowly you are able to block out the salt and the bitter of his seed, suddenly appreciating the taste, and focus on the soothing motions of just sucking his fingers, feeling yourself fall into submission at the simple task of just cleaning him up, eyes never leaving his. “Oh, Y/N.” He says as you begin to suck all four fingers stuffed into your mouth with a happy moan. “One day you’ll learn to love me. Until then, I’m happy to have you as just my little cum-addicted whore.” He coos as he allows the hypnosis to take over your mind, keeping you complacent and submissive as he scoops up more cum to push into your waiting mouth. “Don’t you worry, babes, we’re gonna be just fine, you and I.” He hums, wanting to see how deep he’s managed to get you under. “Cum.”

Your body shudders as you shriek around his fingers, your pussy clenching at nothing as you cum violently on his command. His grin widens in absolute glee. “Cum.” You shriek as you rock your hips, desperate to find that friction as you start to drip onto the floor, panties now soaked. You whimper when he removes his fingers only to groan with glee when they come back, slowly pushing down your throat and massaging at your tongue as they go, his shoe moving to press firmly against your clit. “Again.” You scream, rocking against his shoe as you feel yourself cum. “Again.” It’s getting to be too much, but it feels so good. “Again.” You’re entire body feels like it's on fire, you just want to taste him, be full of him, have him fuck his cum into you as your belly swells with it. “Again.”

You scream once more before your body begins to shudder and shake at the intensity of how hard you came. You feel his foot removed from you, leaving you to whine as he tuts at you. “Look at the state you’ve left my shoe in.”

Without even being asked, you drop your head down, whining loudly in protest when you are held up by the clones before crashing to the floor, the hardwood drenched in your slick as you seek out Beetlejuice’s shoe and slowly start cleaning it up with your tongue. The demon smiles down at the sight before him, your ass up in the area as you clean up after yourself with your tongue, once his shoe tastes of leather again, you’ll move down to clean the absolute puddle of cum you have left on the floor, your belly filled with his seed and your juice. The idea makes him feel warm on the inside.

Yes. He could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months since you first meet Beetlejuice and to say things are running smoothly would be an outright lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look.
> 
> I dont really have an explaination for why this is getting more and more fucked. But. Enjoy regardless

Beetlejuice had considered the two of you ‘official’ for the past six months, at least, that’s when he first had his dick in your mouth. You had taken to your training so well, most likely thanks to Beej manipulating your brain every time there is a new lesson to be learnt. Still, even with you completely obedient to everything he would do, sometimes obedient bored him. He wanted you to love him for him, not because he told you to.

Still, even if he didn’t want that, he still would remove his hypnosis to see you squirm the way you do, the hate in your eyes making the whole process so much more sweeter for him. Still, he enjoyed making you do things that he knew you normally wouldn’t do. His latest obsession was having you feel like you were burning the moment you were wearing clothes, and to have you be his little 60’s housewife, ready to do whatever he asks in a second. He really enjoyed making you bend over for him, then running his hand over your ass and down to your always dripping pussy and pushing his fingers in, just to hear you moan and buck back towards him, a dopey smile permanently on your face as he brings you close to orgasm and keeping you there, begging to cum but never having permission.

That was the other thing that he started making sure of, no matter what you, him or his clones did, you couldn’t cum without him ordering you to. You’d gone a week so far without an orgasm and he could tell it was eating at you. Good.

He loved having your mouth on his dick, mindlessly sucking with your ass in the air. If you were good, you could take him all the way down. If he claimed you were bad, you could only suck the tip, drinking and tasting every drop of his precum until he came in your mouth. If you didn’t swallow every single drop, then you started again.

Today, he was having fun with that command. Having you kneel on the couch, head in his lap as he flickers through the channels, your warm mouth sucking happily at his tip, his hands running up and down your sides, occasionally reaching down to pinch at your nipples until you groan or moving up to stroke your hair so you purr, your wet and empty cunt dripping onto the couch. He’ll have you clean that up later. His lap was already covered in the cum you failed to swallow down. He could feel himself getting close again, hand weaving in your hair as he starts to make you bob up and down slightly, just enough to get him over the edge. The second he starts to cum, he speaks. “Open.” You whine as his taste hits your tongue and promptly slides off and out your mouth, now hanging wide open as you try (and fail) to swallow what he gives you. He tsks. “That’s the fifth one, sweetheart. You really aren’t good at obeying me, aren’t you?” You whine in protest. “What was that, little one?”

You pull back. “Please Daddy, please let me cum.” You whine out as you cant your hips. “I’ll clean up for you, I’ll do whatever you want me to, just please,  _ please _ , Daddy. Let me cum.”

Beetlejuice pretends to consider it. “No. Cumwhores like you should be able to cum without being touched. You either cum like this, or not at all.” You go to protest, but his commands cause you to shut up and just nod, clearly frustrated at the lack of ability to cum. “Get back to work, I want you to  _ actually _ swallow for me. Be a good little cumdump for me.”

You nod before wrapping your mouth around his somehow still hard dick, sucking as he continues to watch TV. One more time, then he will have you blow him properly.

By the time he allowed you to actually swallow him down properly, the leather was saturated, there was buckets of cum for you to eat. Hands behind your back as you lick every part of his skin that’s been stained white, swallowing with each mouthful you manage to get. You start shifting and rubbing at your tummy about a quarter of the way there, pulling back when you reach about halfway, begging him for a break. If he was a kind man, he’d let you take breaks or even tell you to stop once you started to complain about your tummy being full. Unfortunately, he was a demon, and a not very kind one at that. He watches you struggle to fit the last bit of cum in your mouth, swallowing and showing him your now empty mouth. He smiles, and you get ready to be praised only to hear him tapping at the couch and you see all of the slick you had left behind. Your stomach drops. “Get to work, baby girl.”

By the time you’re done, your belly has swollen and is cramping, causing you to wince into the floor, holding onto your taut belly. Beej barely blinks as he gets up and walks around you. You begging for him to stop? Potentially breaking his hypnosis? He can’t have that. He’s not a complete bastard, he will give you a break first, of course. But, you’ll have to be punished. Eventually.

You didn’t move for over an hour, so when Beetlejuice came looking for you, you were still in the same spot, groaning in pain. He rolls his eyes, it wasn’t that bad. Truly, you should be grateful he allowed you the opportunity to taste him. Still, the groans were annoying, so he walks over to place a cool hand over what looks like the sorest part of your tum. You sigh in relief. “Thank you Daddy.”

“Of course, princess.” He says as he rubs at your belly softly until your body straightens out and relaxes. “Feeling better?” He barely gets a ‘mmhmm’ out of you as you lay there peacefully as the pain is taken away. Maybe punishment right now isn’t a good idea. Not that it bothers Beetlejuice, just gives him more time to be creative.

You hated being left alone now, a part of your training was to crave his touch, his commands, and to obey them regardless if you were in hypnosis or not. So, after being carried into the bedroom and left there with the order to ‘not leave the bed’, the longer he was gone, the more distressed you became. You got so loud that he stormed back up to tell you to ‘shut the hell up’, which left you silently whimpering for his approval and touch.

It felt like days, but you knew it was only a few hours. The sun was finally beginning to set, your tummy no longer aching from being overstuffed, and even though your muscles ached from the cramping and the tears, and slowly you were beginning to shake with the fear that Beetlejuice was never coming back. That he forgot about you. Maybe you’d been bad and he didn’t want to deal with you anymore.

That’s how Beej found you, curled in a ball, crying softly as you silently mouth his name over and over. Perfect.

“Oh, my little baby girl is crying.” He mocks, causing you to jolt. “Tell me sweetheart, what’s wrong? Come to Daddy, let him fix it.” You didn’t need to be told twice as you bolted from the bed and straight into him, kneeling at his feet with your arms locked around his waist as you babble into the soft of his stomach.

“I thought you were angry at me and that I was naughty and I’m sorry Daddy, but I promise to be good and I won’t make you upset again, just please, don’t leave me-”

“Oh, but you have made me angry, babes. Very. Very. Angry.” You whimper at the dangerous tone in his voice as you look up at him, eyes wide. “Don’t look at me like that, slut, you know  _ exactly _ what you did.” Beej has to hide back a smirk as he watches you think over anything you could have don’t a clue as to what you did wrong. Even better. “Why don’t you tell Daddy what you did and maybe he will let you get out of your punishment?”

You think over what had happened over the day, you followed every instruction perfectly! What could Beetlejuice be talking about? Was a guess better than admitting you didn’t know? You whimper as your brain starts to go in circles, what did you do?

The grin on Beej’s face widens. “Oh, my little whore, cat got your tongue? Well, it certainly didn’t when you decided it was okay for you to speak out of turn.” His thumb traces over your trembling lips before pushing in, you automatically beginning to suck at it. “Daddy knows best, Y/N, and he doesn’t like it when his toy backchats to him.” You whine in protest, flinching when he tsks, removing his thumb from your mouth. “Oh, babes. That’s two strikes now.”

You don’t even dare to follow him with your eyes when he steps back and walks over to your cupboard, now filled with his toy collection. “On your back.” You stand to go to the bed. “I’m sorry, did I say you could stand? On the floor, where you belong. And stay silent.” You sink back down and lay on the cold floor, staring up at the ceiling as you wait for him to come back with whatever toys he wanted to use on you this time. “Spread your legs.” You part them slightly and wince when you feel something cold and plastic press up against you. “Close them.” You obey, slightly confused as he comes to stand by your head, but a shadow still appearing from the base of your legs. “Oh, sweetheart, what’s wrong? Your pretty little brain not able to tell what’s going on?” He sniggers when you look up at him and your confusion is evident in your eyes. “Well, here’s the thing, little one. I’m not dirtying myself with that pussy of yours, I deserve better. Hence the clone. But, he shouldn’t have to put up with that filth, so instead I’ve provided a substitute. Hence the toy between your legs. Much better than your pathetic little cunt.” His smile is malicious, lethal. If you had it in you, you’d be terrified. “Instead, you’re just going to lie here like the perfect little toy holder you are and let my clone fuck it.” If it wasn’t for the command for you to stay quiet, you’d be protesting loudly as the clone climbs on top of you, your eyes never leaving the original Beej as you feel the second line himself up and sink down onto what you could only assume is a fleshlight.

You quickly got used to the feeling of being grinded on without being touched, even if you were leaking slick and clenching at each thrust, body confused that sex was clearly happening and yet you remain empty. You felt pathetic, maybe you weren’t good enough for Daddy, maybe this was all you’re good for. Who are you kidding? Daddy is always right.

You don’t hear yourself cry, but you definitely feel and see your tears well in your eyes before trailing down your face, leaving it blotchy and wet. Even through blurry vision, you can see Beetlejuice looking down at you in glee. “My little cocksleeve is crying? Such a shame. Of course, it’s not your fault that your a cum addict.” He crouches down next to you, so close and yet so very, very far. “Perhaps I should tie you up outside, hm? With a sign to let everyone know you can be used for free.” You can feel yourself shake your head in protest. “No? You wouldn’t like to be fucked all day? Numerous dicks pounding into you as everyone watches? I’m sure that you’d love it, afterall, you’re nothing more than a cumdump. Why should I keep you all to myself, hm?” He chuckles, low and dark causing a shiver up your spine. “Oh, babes. I know you better than you think. I know you’re always gagging for another dick in you. What sort of a demon would I be if I didn’t help you out a little with that? Just think how full you’d be, covered in cum, fucked out, blissed out. I think you’d never look back.” His hand makes its way to your hair, grabbing and pulling harshly so your pulled back. “It’s a good thing you're mine, isn’t it? Because if I order you to, you will do it without complaints. Because I told you to. Isn’t that right?”

You have to nod, because you know it's true. You’d do anything for him if it made him happy. He pats your cheek condescendingly. “There’s my good little whore, I knew she was hiding somewhere in there.” You feel awful but still beam under his praise as the clone’s hips shudder to a stop, a moan slightly higher than Beej’s usual sound can be heard before a ‘pop’ as the clone disappears, leaving you holding the cum-filled toy with your thighs. You whimper when Beej’s hand leaves your head and moves to rip the toy from you, throwing it carelessly behind him. You can clean up the mess later. But for now, he has other plans in mind.

His hands grab at your knees and pries them apart as he moves to slot himself between your legs, feeling your slick already down past your thighs. “Oh, little one. I knew you’d enjoy that more than you let on.” He starts to grind his hips against your core, letting you feel just how hard he had become watching you panic as the clone used you. “You took your punishment so  _ well _ , I think perhaps you should get a reward.” A simple click of his fingers and now he’s just as naked as you, already lining his cock up to your sopping entrance. “Remember, babes, I want you to be loud.” He reminds as he pushes in, bottoming out in one solid thrust.

You moan loudly, head pushing back against the floor as you feel him stretch you in the most magnificent way, hands clawing at the floor, still unable to move from that position. “Fuck, you’re so tight, just like all cocksleeves should be.” You mewl at the praise, clenching down automatically causing him to groan out once more. It’s not long until he’s got your legs over his shoulders and he’s driving into you at the furiocious, unyielding pace that he favours, his praises over how good you take him and how he knew from the second he saw you, this is what you were made for takes over every inch of space in your brain, your body responding keenly to his rough treatment as he digs his nails and teeth into your flesh, drawing blood, leaving hand-shaped bruises and claw marks over your body, marking you as his.

You felt your eyes roll back ages ago, and your mouth was left wide open (much to Beej’s glee) as loud grunts, moans and noises that would make a pornstar blush left your throat. You could feel your cheeks and chin slowly become wet with your drool, your blissed out face not wanting to do anything more than just let Beetlejuice use you the way he wants.

You couldn’t see the demon’s face, however. How his grin widens the louder you become. Still, you were docile. And it was getting kinda dull for him. He snaps his hips forward before grinding in to make sure he is as deep in you as possible before he speaks. “Y/N.” Your eyes snap to look at him to show him you’re listening. “Wake up.”

It was like your body had been removed from a frozen lake. Ice cold shock over takes your system as your brain clears for the first time in what feels like centuries. No matter how many times he did this, he still loved how your grip on his dick tightens as you try to claw your way out. “Y/N, stop it.” He growls out when you try slapping him. “Shoulders and hands on the ground.” Your body obeys even though you are desperately telling it not to.

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beelt-” You gag on the final word and above you, Beej is livid, his hips moving at a harsher pace causing you to cry out as he slams against your cervix, causing your tummy to flip in protest as it bruises. You had discovered that calling his name three times would send him back, but before you even got a chance he conditioned you to never be able to say his name three times in a row. He was safe, but that didn’t make him less pissed.

“Oh, Y/N. Why do you always have to go ruining our fun?” He pinches at your hips harshly, causing you to yelp. Without his hypnosis, everything seemed to hurt tenfold. “Why can’t you just be a good little cumslut, hmm? You were moaning like a bitch in heat before, why don’t you go back to that?” You stiffen, waiting for the fog to return. When it becomes apparent it wasn’t an order, you try to relax so him bruising ever part of your pussy wouldn’t hurt as much, but instead you stay stiff.

“You woke me up.” You snark. “Shoulda known it would have ended like this.” He sighs.

“Why don’t you just be Daddy’s good little girl and cum on his dick for him, hmm?” He asks. He really does want you to love him, and the idea of you willingly clenching his dick as you ride out your orgasm? Was intoxicating.

For him. Not for you.

You narrow your eyes and glare up at him. “No.” You barely had time to tell him you’d never cum on his disgusting cock when you see his eyes narrow, flashing red as his hair fades to match the same colour.

“Cum.” Was all that left his mouth.

“N-oooh.” Your body contorts as the heat that was simmering down the moment you woke up suddenly reignites and takes over your body, every cell feeling like it is on fire as your body pours slick all over Beej’s cock, still pounding inside of you. You can barely hold back your sigh of relief when your body starts to tremble with the final aftershocks. Maybe that’s all he wanted. Maybe you can relax now and just wait this ou-

“Cum.” Came his growl above you and you whine as your body repeats the process. It’s hot, too hot. “Cum.” It’s like electricity running through every cell of your body. “Cum.” And it hurts. “Cum.” So. “Cum.” Badly. “Cum.”

You’re screaming by this stage, voice broken and hoarse. Why did it always end like this, why did you always have to egg him on when you know it’ll end with him using his mind control bullshit to his advantage? That’s right. Because you’re an idiot.

You are sure you’re babbling nonsense at this point, trying to get back at him but mind refusing to come up with words as he chuckles darkly. “Don’t worry, little one. Even when you’re not under my influence, I’ll still do the thinking for you.”

You whine in protest as you feel the little grey cells of your brain begin to kick back up, just as you feel his hips begin to fall out of his rhythm, him groaning as he drops your legs to be either side of him. “Where do you want me to cum, Y/N?” He asks, Surely this is a trap. “C’mon babes, I haven’t got long.”

You  _ really _ don’t want him cumming inside of you, but you’re afraid if you beg for him to pull out he will just empty inside of you out of spite. You had to play the game. “In me.” Your voice is confident that you’re going to win this particular round.

“I knew it, perfect little cumdump even when you’re in your own mind.” He growls before you feel him push into you once. Twice. Your stomach hits the ground when you realise. You’ve made a terrible mistake.

Once more, he grinds against you as you watch his head fall back, a content smile forming on his lips as he spills inside of you.

It’s cold. So, so cold. And it seemed to be never ending.

You are fuming as you feel him continue to pump his cum inside of you, belly already beginning to swell. It didn’t work. “Why? All I want to know is  _ why _ you think that I’d want this? Why you think that I deserve this….. this ...” You trail off, not even sure what the word for  _ this _ was.

“Because I love you, and I know  **I’m the only one who could ever love you** in the way you deserve.” He states as he finishes, pulling out and moving to stand. “Up, on your knees.” You feel yourself growl as your body complies even if your mind is screaming for it to stop as you settle in front of him, the mix of your and his cum starting to pool on the floor as your stomach begins to deflate.

“Love? You call this love? You don’t love me, you want to control me! You don’t even know what love is, and I sure as hell don’t love you!” You snap back, still unable to move from your position at his feet.

**“Say that one more time and I’ll make sure you can never walk again.”** He threatens lowly.

“You hurt me. On a daily basis. How can you say to me that I love you, that I consensually get off on what you do to m-” You go quiet at the sensation of him holding onto your chin firmly, hair and eyes a vivid red.

**“You enjoy what I do to you.”** He states. Of course, you do, why would you think otherwise. “Even when you’re not under my control, every touch, every word, every sensation, you enjoy it. It turns you on, it’s like electricity under your skin. No matter the time, or the place, you enjoy what I do to you.”

You feel the fog disappear and you glare up at him. “Let me go now or I’ll- hnnn.” Every thought process stops when he moves to touch your face, it felt like shocks were making your way down to your clit, your pussy clenching in delight. “What did you do to me, you sick bast- AH!” His hand goes to grab at your hair, pulling you up slightly, the shocks intensifying as you rock your hips to try and get some friction on your clit.

**“Don’t make me hurt you.”** Beej sighs when he sees you whimper when he removes his hand from your hair, remaining silent in an attempt to pacify him as you try to think of a way out.  **“I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.”**

“I don’t think I agree with that trade-off.” You lock eyes with him. “Just, please? Let me go?” You can feel your head getting heavy, brain slowing the longer you stare at him, but you can’t seem to look away from Beetlejuice’s face. “Please, I won’t tell anyone, just let me go.” 

“Please what?” His mocking voice asks you as you feel your head grow heavier and heavier. Still, your eyes stay connected to his.

Your brain wracks for a second before the dopey smile returns to your face, mind returning to that comforting fog. “Please, Daddy? Please tell me how I can make you happy?”


End file.
